


【全员向】丛林之书

by JackTheLittleEgg



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-07-18 00:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheLittleEgg/pseuds/JackTheLittleEgg





	1. 【源声】丛林之车

MV拍摄到后半段的时候金钟云就已经感觉到不对了，崔始源盯着他的目光太过炽热，仿佛已经化成了实体穿透了他。

呀……这个人是怎么回事呀……金钟云躲在监视器后面感受着崔始源穿透镜头的目光，鼻尖上都沁出了汗。还好崔始源的部分再有几个镜头就完成了，中间要再隔个厉旭才到他，崔始源拍完马上就走的话应该不会再出什么问题，再拖下去这一摄影棚的人都该发现了。

又有谁没发现呢，一屋子精精怪怪的哪个看不出来怎么回事。  
这边李东海已经扎在朴正洙和他亲哥中间三个人鬼鬼祟祟的咬着耳朵  
“特哥呀，钟云哥他明天没有行程的吧”  
“嗯……应该是没有……你别担心了，始源他有分寸的”  
“有个屁分寸，你看吧过两天他肯定得挨揍”  
“希澈你瞎说什么呢……我看钟云不一定有劲儿能揍始源”  
“哎呀特哥你怎么也这样说，还说希澈哥呢”  
这边李赫宰也悄悄溜过来趴在李东海肩膀上听他们说话，不知道他在李东海耳边说了句什么，搞得李东海脸腾一下就红了又羞又气，小虎牙都出来了作势要咬他。  
另一边等着拍摄的厉旭小小一个缩在神童身后从他肩膀上扒着头看热闹，他可不想被卷入这场风波，不管是金钟云要拉他打掩护还是怎么样，他都不干，还是躲在这儿最安全。

摄影师也看出来气氛古怪，趁着崔始源和厉旭拍摄的空档过来问朴正洙，借口说今天拍摄时间挺长的大家也都累了，要不要先告一段落明天继续。按照拍摄计划个人部分的镜头补拍本来就安排在明天，但是之前和摄制团队商量了一下觉得今天抓紧时间应该能拍完。  
朴正洙还在考虑的时候金希澈就替他做决定了  
“ 今天抓紧时间能拍多少拍多少，要不就把钟云的部分提前，其他的看进度再说，孩子们你们看行么”  
这帮小崽子们是最没意见的了，要是明天再拍还不知道他们的钟云哥能不能出现，大家对这点都心照不宣。

当事人金钟云正在角落里补妆，脸上细细密密的出了一层的汗。崔始源拍完打了声招呼就走了，这让金钟云小小的松了口气，他真的不知道在崔始源那样的目光下他该怎么若无其事地工作。  
接下来的拍摄还算顺利，看了看进度几个人还是决定今天都拍完。  
金钟云完成自己的部分之后还在摄影棚里晃荡，看着几个弟弟的拍摄，任谁看都有点拖延时间意思。

卸妆的时候厉旭看他哥不安的啃手手，还是没法放着他不管。他知道那些都是钟云哥和他的小男友的生活情趣，可是看着他哥最近越发单薄的小身板他是真的怕他哥吃不消。  
金钟云看着厉旭担心的耳朵都要耷拉下来了，胡噜了一下他的头发捏着他的耳廓安慰他。这个弟弟呀，什么都好就是担心得太多了。

李赫宰和李东海已经黏黏糊糊地走了，两个人尾巴还勾勾搭搭的怎么都腻不够。神童也饿得不行，说了句要去吃肉了就立马闪人了。  
化妆间里就剩下两个哥哥还有厉旭了。  
金钟云把厉旭哄回家之后去和两个哥哥告别  
“特哥希疯我走啦……明天见”  
“钟云啊，明天就不要见了吧…你们两个…悠着点儿”这两个人花样多到什么程度朴正洙想都不想想，但是该提醒还是得提醒。  
“特哥你说什么呢……”  
“呀金钟云你还不好意思起来了！明天别一大早让崔始源拎着你来扰我清梦就好”  
金钟云想呛回去可是又觉得理亏，金希澈说的都是实话，他也无从反驳。  
“行啦钟云你快回去吧，别理你希澈哥”  
“嗯，你们也早点回去休息吧，今天辛苦了”

金钟云到家之后没有直接上楼，而是拐去了附近的便利店买了一小瓶烧酒咕咚咕咚灌了下去。他最近已经鲜少喝酒了，但是今天他觉得这瓶烧酒是必需品，不管是用来壮胆还是用来麻痹神经。  
这套公寓是他自己的房产，也是他和崔始源的二人世界。当初崔始源要在他众多的房子里选一套当作他们两个人的家，但是金钟云还是执意自己买了这套房子，不为别的，说到底也就是那小小的自尊心和好胜感作祟。他现在站在门前，却想着自己是不是应该再买一套房子用作自己的私人空间，这样这种时候也可以躲一躲。  
哎一古，自己的男朋友再苦也要自己管。

 

门内的场景是他没有想到的，屋里漆黑一片，只有楼下的路灯映上来的微弱的光，好像一个人都没有。  
但是他灵敏的嗅觉不是这么说的，他已经闻见了崔始源的味道。在他还在分辨气味是从哪个方向传来的时候，一股带着侵略性味道的风就扑了上来把他反身摁在了墙上。  
他感觉到崔始源的鼻子埋在他的颈边呼哧呼哧地喷着热气，尾巴也缠上来了，从他牛仔裤的破口里伸进去一下一下地摩挲着他的大腿。他觉得腿有点软了，他害怕崔始源直接把他摁着墙上办了，就反手去摸崔始源的脸哄他说  
“始源呐，我们去卧室吧好不好，我腿好酸啊”  
这一摸把金钟云吓了一跳，他的指尖蹭过崔始源的头顶，好像带过了他长着短硬毛发的耳朵。金钟云不确定地捏了一下，倒像是一下子打开了什么开关，崔始源把他一把拦腰抱起，甩到了沙发上。  
完了，耳朵都收不住了……  
金钟云脑子刚转了一半崔始源就压了上来，他这才发现这人哪止耳朵收不住了，金色的眼睛现在正紧盯着他，倒是圆圆的瞳孔显得有几分无辜。  
无辜个屁，金钟云唾弃着自己的想法，感受着崔始源放出来的锋利的爪尖划开他的衬衣。这衬衣还是崔始源的，他今天早上出门的时候左挑右拣哪件衣服都看不顺眼，最后拎了一件崔始源的白衬衣穿上才出了门，大两号的衣服裹在他身上看着真是别有一番风情。

崔始源的夜视能力给他带来了额外的享受，他看着金钟云袒露在暗暗的光里的胸膛觉得脑子里的火烧得更旺了。  
他用尖尖的爪子沿着金钟云不甚分明的肌肉线条慢慢地滑动，惹得金钟云扭来扭去的  
“哥不要乱动呀，我怕伤到哥”  
崔始源俯下身低低地说  
金钟云却像是鼓励他似的揪了揪他埋在发间的耳朵，他下手不禁重了几分，在金钟云的胸口留下了几道红印。  
等到崔始源慢慢绕到金钟云的乳头的时候金钟云已经喘得不行。崔始源不轻不重的触碰对他来说像是一种折磨，他断断续续地开口求饶  
“始源你重一点…重一点…嗯——”  
崔始源的爪尖一下刺破他的乳头，血的味道刺激着猎食者的本能，他的舌头重重的舔上了挂着血珠的乳头。  
“啊……慢一点…你慢…轻一点”  
金钟云被激得话都说不利索了，不知道是想躲还是想要更多，但是腿却蹭上了崔始源的侧腰。  
崔始源的尾巴顺着脚踝一路向上，先是隔着内裤揉弄他的茎身，然后沿着内裤的边缘滑了进去。软软硬硬的毛挑逗着金钟云的龟头，这种直接的刺激让他呻吟都没了声音。崔始源听着他卡在喉咙里的气声突然加重了尾巴上的动作，舌头也毫不留情地碾过破了皮的乳头，金钟云就这么着射了出来。

崔始源翻了个身半躺在沙发上，按着金钟云的胯把他摁在身上，用粘着精液的尾巴尖去蹭金钟云的脸。  
“哥怎么这么快就射了”  
“嗯——你个小混蛋，还有脸说……再深一点，啊…就是那儿”  
金钟云一边舔着他的尾巴尖一边享受着崔始源的手指给他的服务。崔始源痛痛快快地给他按摩着前列腺，手指也从一根逐渐增加到四根，结果扒了他的裤子提着他的腰让他悬在阴茎上方就没了动作。  
“哥不是说要亲力亲为自己可以的么，那今天哥自己来好不好”  
“什…什么……”  
金钟云被他拨撩得脑子里像是烧起了一场森林大火，烟雾缭绕脑子都不清明了，什么亲力亲为什么自己动手？他费劲的想了半天才想起来，合着崔始源还记着前两天的仇呢。

他最近在筹划三店，选址装修家具全都亲自经手，再加上忙着新专，整个人越发的消瘦了。崔始源看他哥累成这样，心疼得不行，偷偷和钟真把装修家具都搞定了。金钟云知道之后冲着两个人哒哒哒哒发了一通脾气，大意就是自己的咖啡店要自己搞，他们两个都替他拍板了算是怎么回事。崔始源当时也没说什么，只是哄着他。他也没想到崔始源竟然还把这件事放在心上，还把它拿出来在这种时候说。  
他一手撑着沙发背一手扒着崔始源的肩靠在他耳边轻声求饶  
“始源呐，哥错了，你就原谅我这一次吧”  
“哥说什么呢，哥没有错啊，是我不该管那么多”  
说着还用尾巴尖勾了勾他的穴口。  
金钟云知道今天自己是逃不过了，他有点怀疑崔始源是不是脑子烧坏了怎么跟平时判若两人。  
他一点点往下沉着腰，刚吞进去一个头就撑着崔始源的肩膀要起来  
“呀崔始源你又不戴套！哎c……啊———”  
崔始源直接用尾巴卷着他的腰把他摁了下去打断了他的话。金钟云一下被激得又痛又麻，腰都软了，趴在崔始源身上捯气儿。  
结果缓了半天劲儿半天崔始源真的一动也不动，就这么等着他“自给自足”，金钟云感觉欲望又慢慢爬了上来，只能上上下下地动着。

他觉得还不够，远远不够。  
脑子里的大火就像顺着风势一路烧了出来，蔓延到了全身。  
他收回手想去撸一撸被晾在身前的阴茎，结果被他的小豹子粗暴的把胳膊扳到身后，用他半脱不脱的衬衣死死的系住了。  
“不是要哥亲力亲为么，怎么能动前面呢，不可以哦”  
“始…始源，饶了我吧我真的没劲儿了……求求你了”  
话音刚落他就感觉崔始源的大手摁上了他的胯骨，身下猛的就被贯穿了，崔始源舔着他的耳朵低低地说：“既然哥放弃这个机会的话，那我就不客气了”  
太深了，他感觉五脏六腑都被搅得一塌糊涂，连一句轻一点都说不出来，话到嘴边都成了断断续续的哼唧。可是崔始源好像还嫌不够似的，尾巴尖从他的脖颈沿着脊柱一路刮下来，到了后腰的位置左右扫了扫好像是在试探，不等金钟云反应过来就圈上了他的腰然后快速的抽开。本来腰就极其敏感的金钟云根本受不住这一下猛烈袭来的快感，短促的“啊——”了一声之后就窝在崔始源颈窝里。崔始源又故技重施，几次下来生生逼出了金钟云的眼泪。

金钟云侧过头轻轻地啄着崔始源的嘴角，想让他温柔一点，但是崔始源置若罔闻，用尾巴不断的触碰着尾椎上面的那点地方。  
要是随了他的愿会稍微好过一点吧，金钟云抱着这样的幻想不再收着自己的尾巴。  
白白蓬蓬的一条尾巴就这么着被主人放了出来，随着上下颠弄不断的甩来甩去。黑豹好像看到什么有趣的玩物一般，先是戳了戳小雪貂尾巴尖尖上黑色的毛，然后整条尾巴缠了上去，来来回回的撸动着。就像是身前也被逗弄着一样，金钟云爽得发出呀呀的声音。  
双手被绑在身后，腰也被插得软到直不起来，金钟云只能靠在崔始源的肩膀上软软的求饶  
“始源…始源你慢一……慢一点……啊，你轻一点”  
“我慢一点又怎么能满足哥呢，哥这不是舒服得连本音都叫出来了么*”  
“太…太舒服了……哥…哥要受不了了”  
“哥既然不想自己来那就放心交给我吧”  
崔始源转过头细细地吻着金钟云，用舌尖来回刮着他的上颚，下身的动作却一下比一下猛。金钟云薄薄的一片腰仿佛要被捅穿似的，崔始源的手带着烫人的热度抚上了他的小腹，嘴里却说着再正经不过的话  
“哥看看你现在已经多瘦了，要注意身体啊，可不能再瘦了”  
金钟云被他这一出羞得耳朵尖都红了，忙着亲上去堵他的嘴。崔始源也不再磨蹭，掐着金钟云的腰快速地挺动，尾巴尖也戳上了他的穴口。双重刺激下金钟云没坚持多长时间就尖叫着射了出来，崔始源被绞得也很快灌了金钟云一肚子。

金钟云沉浸在高潮的余韵里，身子轻轻的颤抖着，崔始源的阴茎还堵在他后面，撑得他胀胀的。他和崔始源额头顶着额头，享受片刻的宁静。  
舌头偷偷的伸出来从崔始源的鼻尖沿着人中舔了下来，金钟云一直觉得他鼻尖上的小坑连着深深的人中就像是化成人形时还保留在他身上的属于豹的细节——从鼻子延伸出来的唇瓣的痕迹。这是崔始源身上只有他们两个知道的让金钟云心动不已的小秘密，每每金钟云情动的时候都会对这一小块地方欲罢不能。  
两个人交换了一个缠绵的吻。金钟云蹭了蹭崔始源的侧脸示意他把东西拔出来  
“时间不早了，去洗个澡清理一下吧，今天好累呀”  
“哥觉得累了么，可是哥刚才还说要去卧室的呀”  
崔始源一脸无辜的表情好像是在抱怨金钟云说话不算数，弄得金钟云气不打一处来  
“哎c……你小子明知道我说的不是这个意思……”  
崔始源也不管他哥到底什么意思，直接拔出阴茎把他哥扛在肩上进了卧室。金钟云觉得委屈又屈辱，自己光溜溜的被人扛着，手还被绑着，实在是……

金钟云被小心翼翼地放在床上，崔始源解开他被长时间反绑着的胳膊。  
“嘶……”  
“哥很疼么，我帮你揉揉吧”  
崔始源搓热了掌心覆上他的肩膀给他细细的捏着，从上臂到手腕都照顾到了。金钟云看着他低着头转着自己的手腕想，这个小混蛋还算有点儿良心。  
下一秒这个只有一点儿良心的小混蛋就扯过他的双手又用衬衫系在了身前，然后把他翻个身从后面压在了床上。金钟云连叫都没来得及叫就又被崔始源借着刚才射进去的精液插了进去。  
他胳膊还疼着使不上劲儿，只能虚虚的撑着，腰胯被崔始源提着一下一下就着往前顶的动作向后拉着，每一下都重重的碾过他的前列腺。他被顶的只能从喉咙口发出呜呜的声音，话也说不出来，求饶也求不了。

崔始源俯下身贴上他的背，用指甲拨弄着破了皮的乳头。他舔着金钟云的耳廓慢慢地说  
“哥不知道你今天有多勾人”  
“我在摄影棚看见哥穿着白色的上衣勾着眼线就想起了哥的尾巴”  
“哥每次受不了的时候放出来尾巴，我都想揪着哥的尾巴再来几轮”  
“还有哥的耳朵，那么敏感，我一碰哥就浑身都抖个不停”  
“我真想让钟云你永远都不收起耳朵尾巴，把你关在家里……”  
“哥以后不要对别人那么好了好不好，我想让哥的眼里只有我一个”  
崔始源说着这样露骨的情话，每说一句就浅浅的拔出再猛地顶进去，他看见金钟云摇着头好像承受不了更多。  
“哥为什么摇头，是觉得还不够么”  
“啊……始…始源啊，你别说了…别别再说了……呜……够了”  
“饶了我吧……啊～～别……别碰耳朵了”  
金钟云听着崔始源让人心惊的告白，那些话从他的的鼓膜一路敲到了脑子，他的耳朵一下子就被刺激得立了起来，白白小小的一个刚好一口含住。

他感觉自己快要到了顶点，但是崔始源又给了他更高的刺激。  
黑豹带着倒刺的舌头舔上了他的后脖颈，来来回回地扫着碾着。这是他最受不了的刺激，他觉得自己从脖子开始往上往下麻了半边身子，什么都做不了，连呼吸都静止了。一声呻吟就那么卡在嗓子里，他向后仰着头好像这样就能保护自己的脖子。  
他生出了一种错觉，他觉得自己仿佛变成了黑豹的猎物，被他叼着后颈即将变成一顿美餐*。  
趁他失神的档口崔始源的上半身离开了他，一条尾巴缓缓的沿着脊背爬上了他的脖子。一圈一圈的，细瘦的脖子就那么被缠起来，看着那么脆弱好像一下子就要断掉了。  
崔始源加快了身下的动作，一下重过一下，直接把金钟云顶到了高潮。在这个瞬间他收紧了尾巴，双手覆上金钟云敏感的腰，契而不舍地在后穴里继续开拓着，他要把金钟云送上更高的顶峰。  
金钟云在高潮的时候觉得忽然没了氧气，窒息给他带来的除了恐惧还有沿着神经爬上来的奇妙的快感，他仰起头微弱的起伏着胸膛。生理上的快感伴随着精神上的满足席卷而来，他凭空生出了一种献祭感，他忽然觉得如果一切都在这个瞬间结束他将死而无憾。  
到达第二波高潮的时候金钟云觉得自己仿佛回到了落雪的森林，那些大火烟尘都已不复存在，只有白茫茫的一片，天地都不分明了。他好像漂浮在那些树的中间，上上下下一点声音都没有。不知道过了多久，他看见远处有一道矫健的黑影踏着厚厚的积雪穿过密林，他终于落回了现实。

他醒来的时候正泡在浴缸里，崔始源勤勤恳恳地给他做着清理工作，一脸委屈又愧疚的表情。他感到脚踝一阵刺痛，抬起来一看上面分明是两个犬牙留下的痕迹。他这才想起来好像最后崔始源把他翻过来叼着他的脚踝又做了一次才算完。他抬起腿用尽全力踹了崔始源一脚  
“崔始源你混蛋！你tm……”  
“哥对不起是我错了都是我的错我不该鬼迷心窍我不该控制不住自己我不该……”  
“滚！”  
“哥你别生气，你让我帮你清理完上好药好不好，我不想哥生病”

 

等崔始源收拾完，金钟云理也不理他，化回了雪貂窝在床角就睡着了。崔始源看他睡熟了才敢把他轻轻拢过来放在怀里。  
这一觉睡到了快中午，崔始源啪嗒睁开眼却发现金钟云已经不在自己怀里了。他跑出卧室发现小雪貂正蜷在窗边晒太阳，可是不管他怎么呼唤，他的小雪貂就是不理他，也不化回人形。  
崔始源觉得，完蛋了……

哄了几个小时也不见效果，崔始源只能抱着他去找朴正洙，毕竟金钟云最听的就是朴正洙的话。  
他看了看时间估摸着他特哥应该在家就摁响了门铃，一下两下，直到第三下才有人开门。  
“呀崔始源我昨天不是说了让你不要来扰我清静么！”  
“对不起澈哥对不起，可是钟云他死活不肯化回人形我实在没办法了才过来找特哥帮忙的……诶特哥人呢”  
崔始源看到穿着大红睡袍顶着鸡窝头的金希澈不可谓不震惊，脑子都傻掉了。  
金希澈怀里的小红狐狸这才探出头来，抻着脖子用鼻子碰了碰崔始源怀里的小雪貂，说了句  
“始源呐，把钟云留下你先回家吧”  
“听见了没有，快走快走快走”  
金希澈接过雪貂就赶着崔始源出门，结果看到小雪貂后腿上的伤又在崔始源屁股上踹了两脚  
“啊c崔始源你有没有点分寸！”

直到崔始源看着大门砰的一声拍在面前才开始整理脑子。  
诶不对呀……我是答应不扰澈哥的清静，可是我是来找特哥的呀……  
诶诶希澈哥你怎么大中午的还穿着睡袍在特哥家……  
诶诶诶是不是有哪里不对，把我的钟云还给我！

崔始源：我还是不是你们爱的乖巧忙内了  
厉旭：不，你不是，我才是


	2. 丛林的小故事 1

李东海的成熟期来的特别晚，相比于同年出生的李赫宰，他的成熟期在李赫宰成熟后三四年都还没出现，搞得李东海想起这事就郁闷，总是跟在朴正洙金希澈后面念叨  
“哥，我会不会这辈子都没有成熟期了”  
“哥，我要是一辈子都变不了成年体可怎么办啊”  
“哥，我要一直是幼年体你们会不会嫌弃我呀”  
“哥，你怎么不理我呀”  
“嗷！嗷嗷！！”  
金希澈接住他软绵绵的爪子进行的毫无威胁的攻击，一把把他从肩膀上扒拉下来，坐下来就开始揉他的小肚肚。还是幼年体的小老虎就跟只猫咪没什么区别，被金希澈揉得嗷呜嗷呜地叫，声音奶得一点丛林之王的架势都没有。金希澈揪着他的爪子左左右右地晃，还逗他说  
“怎么会嫌弃我们东海呢，这样多可爱，来来来再让哥哥揉揉。东海呀，你要是一直这样就好了哈哈哈哈哈哈。”  
听着金希澈丧心病狂的笑声李东海用后腿使劲踹他肚子，踹了两下还不解气，又去啃金希澈的手指头，换来的却只是金希澈“哎呦哎呦别咬了东海，太痒了哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
朴正洙看李东海被气的都快哭了，赶紧把他从金希澈怀里接过来，抱着他边拍着他的背边安慰他  
“东海呀，别担心，这种事情不要太着急，时间到了自然就会变的。你看始源不也一直没到成熟期么，乖啊，不急，别听你希澈哥瞎说。”  
对呀还有个崔始源，他的这个同年亲故鼎鼎大名的崔总裁现在还是只小奶豹子呢，想到这儿李东海觉得朴正洙说的还挺有道理的，如果他的手可以停止像撸猫一样的动作那这句话的可信度可能会更高一点。  
其实李东海并没有那么在意这件事，虽然会时常感到困扰，但是他也乐于时不时地化回原形。他知道金希澈那么说不仅仅是想要逗他，这句话里带了几分真切的愿望。很多次李东海都明显感觉到金希澈在捏他爪子揉他肚子或者单纯的一下一下顺他的毛的时候，身上的气息会逐渐平和下来，有时候金希澈就那么窝在沙发里抱着他用下巴顶着他的脑袋，这种时候的金希澈是真正放松的。不只是金希澈，朴正洙也喜欢这么做。李东海在宿舍里时常犯懒，总会团成一个小毛球在沙发角落里甩着尾巴什么也不干，时间长了慢慢就睡着了，迷迷糊糊的时候就感觉有人把他抱起来搂着，他闻到是朴正洙的气味就继续装睡，如果没人打扰的话朴正洙可以一直这样坐很久，他心里想这两个哥哥不愧是同年的亲故，习惯都一样。所以李东海有时候甚至会想，如果自己有一天迎来了成熟期，他的哥哥们该怎么办。就这么一个小小的想法，他越想越难受，终于有一天忍不住去找朴正洙说了这件事，朴正洙听完之后愣了一下就笑着说  
“哎一古我们东海长大了，知道关心哥哥了”  
“哎呀特哥你怎么这么说呀，我一直关心你们呀”  
“东海呀，这么多年谢谢你，”朴正洙突然严肃了起来，“希澈和我最大的愿望就是这个组合可以好好地发展，你们每个人都过上自己想要的生活。这些年给你带来不少困扰吧。只要东海你能开心，你们能过得好，那就按照自己的路走下去吧，让事情顺其自然地发展。”  
“可是特哥……哥和希澈哥为了我们真的做了太多啊……”  
“我们是哥哥呀，这些都是应该的，你不要觉得愧疚或者怎么样”  
“那要不然我给你们买只猫吧”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈东海你说什么呢，还嫌宿舍里不够热闹么”  
“特哥我是认真的呀”  
“我知道我知道，我们东海最好了，来让哥哥抱一下”  
李东海知道这算是拒绝了，也只好抖抖身子又变成小老虎让朴正洙撸一撸。和朴正洙的谈话让李东海放下了一个心结，他又变回了快乐的小老虎。

过了小半个月的时间，天气突然转凉，李东海被冷风激了一下之后就感冒了。那个时候正好是新歌回归的最后阶段，为了不影响组合的工作，李东海找医生拿了点药就没再管了，他身子骨弱，这种换季时候的小病他都已经习以为常了。可是这次感冒一直不好，直到活动期结束成员们都开始忙各自的行程的时候李东海还一直在发低烧，朴正洙一看这样不行，勒令他在家里好好休息几天再开工。李赫宰只要没事就围着他转，他从此过上了衣来伸手饭来张口的日子，厉旭和神童每天下了通告就回宿舍给他做饭，崔始源更是从家里带了一大堆补养品来给他吃，搞得他觉得自己都要补到喷火了。  
这一天其他成员都有行程，厉旭出门之前炖好了汤煨在灶上嘱咐他一定要喝就走了，整个宿舍空空荡荡的就剩李东海一个人。他吃完早饭蜷在沙发上构思新曲，忽然觉得脑袋发昏困意拍打上来，他以为是药的效果，就扽过毯子迷迷糊糊睡着了。他梦见他在白雪皑皑的森林里跑来跑去，追着小鹿在树间穿梭，还看见火红的狐狸和威风凛凛的狮子。嗯？红狐狸？冬天的森林里怎么会有红狐狸？哪里来的狮子？不对不对肯定是出问题了。李东海迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，发现自己躺在卧室里，金希澈趴在床沿上睡着了，怀里还团着一只红狐狸，正好神童进来看他，见他瞪着眼一脸迷茫就说  
“哎呦我们东海可算是醒了”  
“我怎么跑到床上了”  
“你不记得了？你度过成熟期了啊”  
“什，什么？成熟期？我怎么一点印象也没有？”  
金希澈和朴正洙也醒了，朴正洙抖了抖毛化回人形胡噜着李东海的头说  
“我们东海终于梦想成真了”  
可是李东海还是一脸难以置信的表情，他就记得自己在沙发上睡着了，做了一个奇怪的梦，现在是怎么个情况？  
金希澈看他一脸状况外的样子，就把他拎起来拖到客厅。他看着整个房子像是龙卷风刮过一样更是傻掉了。崔始源坐在唯一完好的一点点沙发上低着头一直在念叨“都怪我我不应该给东海吃那么多补品的。”金钟云站在他边上安慰他“不是你的错啊，东海也该长大了，只是时机到了。”他看李东海被金希澈拎出来，一把抱住他，然后拉开点距离，又是摸脸又是捏胳膊的，仔仔细细检查了个遍，看他没什么事才问他  
“小不点你没事儿吧，你可吓死我们了”  
李东海看金钟云担心的神色又看看家里一片狼藉的景象忽然意识到了问题的严重性，他先是嘭的一声化回了原型，发现自己真的变大了，又变回来赶忙问几个人到底是怎么回事。他从七嘴八舌的叙述里听出来，其实具体发生了什么他们也没看到，几个哥哥下了通告回家，一进宿舍就是这幅场景了，打电话问厉旭，厉旭说他走的时候家里还好好的。几个人想着别是进了贼出了什么事，就到处看看，没想到看见李东海歪歪扭扭地靠在床上，床边的地上李赫宰变回了原型缩成一团，两个人都不省人事。金希澈和朴正洙忙着查看李东海的情况，神童和金钟云看着李赫宰的本体也没法下手，就想把他叫醒，没想到刚伸手过去李赫宰就顺着神童的手臂缠了上来，这样倒也好，神童直接带他回了楼下。李东海听到这儿忽然反应过来他一直没看见李赫宰，就急急忙忙跑下楼。李赫宰已经变回了人形，埋在一堆垫子里睡得正香，李东海走过去看他额头上擦破了一块，手上还绑着绷带，就回头问朴正洙是不是自己把他弄伤了，朴正洙拍拍他的头安慰他，让他在这儿陪着李赫宰，楼上交给他们就好。  
房间里就剩下他们两个人，李东海坐在地上看着熟睡的李赫宰，心里又担心又愧疚。他伸出手轻轻地撩开李赫宰的头发，指尖划过伤口的边缘，划过他的眉眼，划过他瘦削的脸颊和锋利的下颌角，最后恋恋不舍地落在他饱满的唇上。他这才发现李赫宰的嘴角也破了一块，嘴唇上还沾着一点血渍。他收回手轻轻地握住李赫宰的手，把脸架在上面小声的说  
“赫呀，你总是对我这么好，什么事都先替我想，总是怕我受伤怕我出问题，你看看这次你自己出事了吧。你呀，也多为自己考虑一下啊。我现在长大了，可以保护自己啦，你也可以少为我担心啦……其实……我并不是像我表现出来的那么需要你，我只是贪恋你对我的好，总想再要更多一点，你早就看出来了吧……都赖你，你都把我宠坏了。”  
“赫呀，以后也让我来保护你好不好呀，我也想要你被我宠坏，咱们两个就这样互相宠着一辈子好不好呀”  
“你要是困的话就多睡会儿，我会一直在这里陪着你哦”  
李东海絮絮叨叨地说了半天，最后趴在李赫宰的手心睡着了。  
晚上厉旭熬了粥做了点清淡的小菜，端下来打算让他俩吃。他敲了敲门推开一个缝往里扒头看，就看见李赫宰侧躺着，一只手被李东海抓着，另一只手有一下没一下地给李东海顺毛。李赫宰看门口的人在犹豫要不要进来就说  
“是厉旭么，是不是该吃晚饭了，进来吧”  
厉旭这才端着吃的推开门，李赫宰一看后面还跟着圭贤。他轻轻地把手从李东海脑袋下面抽出来，慢慢出溜下床，看没吵醒李东海就接过饭菜让厉旭圭贤出去说。他们三个围着茶几，李赫宰吃得狼吞虎咽的，一碗粥喝下去觉得没太饱，厉旭一看就说你要不把东海哥那碗也吃了，我一会儿再上去盛一碗。李赫宰这回学乖了，一小口一小口慢慢吃。两个人都好奇到底发生了什么，交换了个眼神圭贤就问他  
“哥，今天到底怎么回事呀，家里怎么乱成这样，你还受伤了”  
“没什么大事，东海最近不是一直发烧么，我有点担心就问了一个朋友，那个朋友跟我说他这样可能不单单是生病，估计是要到成熟期了，我就想着今天下了通告早点回来看看，万一真的是快到成熟期了家里有人也好照顾他一下。我到家的时候他在沙发上哼哼唧唧的睡得也不安稳，看着特别难受的样子，我就想抱他去卧室，结果没想到他突然醒了，我费了点儿劲才把他弄到床上。  
两个小朋友听着这段说了跟没说一样的叙述，知道李赫宰是不想细说也就没再问，厉旭拿着空碗要上楼再装一碗粥下来，李赫宰拉住他跟圭贤说  
“你们别跟东海说呀，要不他又要瞎想了”  
“不要跟我说什么？李赫宰你是不是又瞒着我什么了！”  
李东海不知道从什么时候开始就站在卧室门口听着，现在眼睛红红的。圭贤一看这情势不妙，拉着厉旭就跑了，剩下他们两个一言不发地站着。还是李东海先有了动作，李赫宰看他走过来以为自己又要挨打了，抬起胳膊护着脑袋，没想到李东海从他胳膊中间钻了进去搂住他，蹭着他的颈窝闷闷地说  
“李赫宰啊，你以后不要什么都瞒着我好不好，我想帮你分担呀。你不要总是觉得我还小，我可是跟你一年的呀。我也想让你快快乐乐无忧无虑的。你有什么事都跟我说好不好，你给我个机会来保护你好不好，我也希望可以站着你前面为你抵挡一些。”  
李赫宰从来没想过他对李东海过分的宠爱会带来这样的困扰，他抱着李东海半天也不说话，李东海炙热的呼吸吹在他的耳根，他贪恋这点温暖。  
“东海啊东海，我最大的愿望就是你能快乐，如果我给你带来的困扰我会去改正，只要你能好好的就好”  
“嗨呀李赫宰你又说这种话！我不希望你为了我去做什么改变，我希望你可以为了自己多考虑一下……别总一个人撑着，好么”  
李东海这句话说的凶巴巴的，声音却软软的，李赫宰心里更是化成了一滩甜甜的糖水。他和李东海就这么安静地抱着，厉旭站在门口端着碗想了半天，最后还是回身上楼了。李赫宰突然伸手摸了摸李东海的后脖颈，一脸紧张地问他  
“东海你是不是还在发烧，有没有哪里难受”  
李东海被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，忙说没有没有。李赫宰又摸了摸还是觉得他体温有点高，就拉着他上楼去跟几个哥哥说。楼上几个人正商量这一屋子乱七八糟该怎么办，最后崔始源说我一会儿打个电话找人帮忙，看看明天能不能把新家具送来。几个人看李赫宰着急忙慌地拉着人上来，以为李东海又出什么事了，听完李赫宰的叙述神童舒了一口气说  
“这都是正常现象，猫科动物在成熟期后体温都会升高一点，我当时也是这样，以后慢慢习惯就好了”  
神童这么一说大家才想起来他的本体也是猫科，怎么就忘了跟他借鉴一下经验了。结果神童一听这话乐得不行，说  
“先不说东海和我不是一个物种，就算都是狮子我的经历也没有任何借鉴的意义啊。我当时把我家周围肉店饭店的肉全都吃光了，这也不像是东海会有的反应吧哈哈哈哈哈哈”  
这件事到这儿也就算翻篇儿了，后来金希澈和朴正洙问李赫宰当时到底是怎么回事，李赫宰支支吾吾半天才跟他们说了实话。他那天到家就发现李东海状态不太对，他刚想给朋友打电话李东海就化了形扑了上来。纵使李赫宰再厉害也不是一只成年虎的对手，他怕伤了李东海不敢下狠手，最后只好变回原形想办法紧紧缠住李东海让他镇静下来，但是这也不是一件容易的事，最后变成两个人扭打在一起把客厅搞得一片狼藉。李赫宰费了九牛二虎之力才把李东海制住，又变回人形把他拖回了卧室，自己最后实在维持不住人形了才变回来睡在了地上。金希澈和朴正洙听完之后一人狠狠抱了李赫宰一下，李赫宰觉得自己也只是做了他应该做的，没想到两个哥哥会这么感谢他。  
后来李东海吵着嚷着非要和李赫宰搬到一间睡，因为他总觉得太热，李赫宰本体是个冷血动物抱着睡觉很舒服。谁也拗不过李东海就让他搬了，这倒也造福了李赫宰，他冬天总觉得冷，现在搂着他暖暖的小老虎简直不能更舒服。

楼上宿舍忙得差不多，崔始源准备回家，金钟云陪着他下了楼拉着他在楼下散步。他看出来崔始源还在因为东海的事自责，就搂着他的肩膀安慰他  
“始源呐，这件事真的不怪你，是我们都疏忽了。谁也没想到东海的病会是成熟期的前兆，你也别太自责了。”  
“可是要是我能早点想到的话……”  
“始源，这个世界上没有那么多早点想到，你不能预见所有的事情，重要的是事情发生之后去解决好它，而不是一直停留在自责中，对么？”  
“哥说的道理我也都明白，可是就是……”  
“我知道心里这道坎不是说说就能过去的，我只是希望你能好受一点。来让哥哥摸摸耳朵。”金钟云说着就伸手去摸崔始源的头顶，崔始源啪嗒一下把耳朵放出来，幼豹两个小小的耳朵藏在黑发里看起来不甚明显，但是柔韧的手感让人颇为上瘾。金钟云尤其喜欢摸崔始源的耳朵，毛茸茸的扫在手心真是绝佳的享受，崔始源也乐于把耳朵贡献给金钟云，这种时候是他最放松的时刻，脑海里摒弃一切想法专心地享受这位哥哥的爱。他低着头把耳朵往金钟云手里拱，手顺着金钟云的后背探到金钟云的后腰，撒着娇说  
“钟云哥可以让我摸摸你的尾巴么”  
金钟云感受着他的动作脸腾地红了，揪了他耳朵一下说“呀崔始源这在外面呢你瞎说什么呢”  
“那不在外面的话哥就让我摸么”  
“你！”  
崔始源二话不说拉着他就往地下车库跑，到了车跟前一把把他推进后座自己就压了上去。他用温热的掌心焐着金钟云的腰，黏黏糊糊地跟他说  
“哥就让我玩一下嘛，就一下”  
金钟云被他的手磨得腰都软了，不得不把尾巴放出来。他觉得崔始源撒娇的时候没有一点猫科动物的样子，完完全全就是一只大狗狗。  
他没想到崔始源真的是要玩儿一下，他把尾巴放出来之后崔始源一下变回了原形，追着他的尾巴尖扑腾来扑腾去，要是捉住了就轻轻啃两下。他觉得作为一只貂的脸都丢尽了，要是让别人知道他漂亮的尾巴沦为了逗猫棒真是没脸见人了。他们两个认识太久了，金钟云开始后悔当年不应该看崔始源又软又奶的小黑团子的样子一时心软祭出尾巴来逗弄他，现在把自己都赔进去了。崔始源捉了一会儿尾巴尖就玩儿腻了，变回人形把金钟云圈在怀里一下一下地撸着他的尾巴，从尾巴根一路轻轻地攥着摸上来，来来回回几下金钟云压不住嗓子里的呻吟，细细的叫了出来。崔始源见他动了情，下手更加肆无忌惮，一手握着尾巴一手撸着前面，舔着金钟云的耳廓让他射了出来。金钟云刚要把尾巴收起来就感觉崔始源就着自己的精液给他扩张，他一下慌了，推着崔始源的胳膊反抗  
“始始源今天就算了你看时间也不早了你不是还要回家么”  
“哥……就这一次，就一次好么”  
“每次你都说就一次……”  
金钟云气鼓鼓地去捏他的耳朵，他看到了崔始源眼里的愧疚和不安，他知道崔始源是在寻求安慰，所以也就不再坚持。  
他没想到崔始源会在他快要高潮的时候问他“等到我成熟期的时候哥也会像今天担心东海一样担心我么”声音里还带着委屈和一点点妒意。  
原来这小子想的是这个啊，金钟云射过之后恍恍惚惚地想着。  
后来金钟云的室友们再也没能等回来出去散步的大云哥。

寒来暑往又过了大半年，这半年里成员们迎来了圭贤的成熟期。有了上次李东海的经历大家都严阵以待，因为没人知道这次会迎来什么样的反应，没想到圭贤更奇怪。那天晚上周围所有便利店超市的酒都被搬空了，一开始大家还只买烧酒和红酒，到最后连带酒精的预调果酒都往家里搬。几个人轮流出去买，大家也不敢喝，一是怕喝醉了没人管他，二是万一喝了不够怎么办。那天一直折腾到凌晨四点多，圭贤还抱着酒瓶子絮絮叨叨的说，成员们换着班地听他白话，最后实在没人撑得住，在客厅睡倒了一片，圭贤发现半天也没人接他的话，一看大家都睡了，自己也把最后一点瓶底喝了倒头就睡。等到晚上他睡醒的时候发现床头柜上摞着一摞购物小票，全是各种酒，他抓着一把纸条子冲到客厅质问成员们“我不是你们最爱的弟弟了么”几个人面面相觑然后异口同声的回答“不是”。后来圭贤发现最过分的不是他们让自己报销酒钱，而是所有人都把他的名字存成了“用酒灌大的鹿”并且每次喝酒的时候都会用这件事调笑他。  
圭贤成熟期之后金钟云问过崔始源，现在就只剩下他和厉旭还是幼年体了，不会着急么。崔始源想了想说  
“肯定会想这件事，但是哥不总是跟我说顺其自然么，那我就不急了，时候到了就来了。”

这个“时候”来得猝不及防。  
神童第一个发现了崔始源状态不太对，也是一样的体温升高。那天其他几个人都有自己的行程，他带着崔始源厉旭和圭贤一起上节目。节目结束他就赶忙带着三个人往家走，他不放心把崔始源一个人放在家里就把他带回了宿舍然后给医生和两个哥哥打了电话，又上楼陪着厉旭圭贤。听着楼下低沉的吼叫厉旭吓得够呛，一下子变回小兔子缩在神童肩上，圭贤也没好到哪儿去，即使怼天怼地但是骨子里带来的本能还是让他惧怕这种声音。神童看两个小朋友吓成这样，抖了抖鬃毛变回了狮子。也不知道他哪里来的自信觉得两个小崽子害怕崔始源搞出来的动静的时候就不害怕眼前的肉食动物，但是厉旭真的就一头扎进了他的鬃毛里，圭贤也蹬蹬小蹄子靠着他柔软的肚子，三个人依偎在一起等着大哥回来。  
金钟云在工作室泡了一天，本来打算晚上回离工作室比较近的钟真那里过夜的，没想到到了门口才发现自己上次把钥匙拆了下来忘了挂回去，钟真又不在家，只好又回了宿舍。他看着没电自动关机的手机有点焦躁，手指头不停地在电梯的墙上敲来敲去。他进了宿舍发现里面灯火通明的，但是一个人也没有，叫厉旭圭贤都没人应，以为他俩还在跑通告没回来，蹲在墙边给手机充电。金钟云全神贯注于屏幕上一闪一闪的指示灯，对背后袭来的危险毫无所知。他感觉后背一痛就被压在了地上，潮湿温热的鼻息在他的颈侧徘徊，他知道这是在嗅他的气味。他使劲往后想挣出来，却被死死的摁住动弹不得，然后又被翻了过来。他这才看清眼前的黑豹，已经是完全成年体的样子，皮毛光滑身型矫健，目之所及全部都是力量。他就那么直挺挺的躺在那儿等着黑豹的下一步动作，他不敢动，同为猎食者他知道这种看到猎物时散发出来的气息。黑豹伸出舌头舔着他的脖子，把舌尖压在动脉上感受他的脉搏，一只爪子摁在他的胸口让他有一种下一秒就会被开膛破肚的错觉。金钟云忽然感到了死亡的恐惧，他没想到自己竟然有可能会死在崔始源的嘴里。他眨了眨眼睛，眼泪不受控制地涌了出来，他真的害怕了，他甚至都没来得及和大家告别。这几滴从脸上淌过的液体好想让黑豹感到疑惑，他舔了舔金钟云的脸，像是要品尝一样。金钟云一下反应过来，趁着这个机会变回原形从沙发后面的缝隙窜到床边顶开窗子沿着外墙往楼上跑。  
他扒着楼上的窗框使劲用小爪子拍打，圭贤听到哒哒哒的声音支起脖子看了看，赶紧把他放了进来。他一进屋就往神童怀里钻，整个身子抖个不停，一看就是被吓坏了。神童变回来给他顺着毛，他担心金钟云在外面遇到什么危险了一直问他，可是金钟云说什么也不变回人形。圭贤托着下巴想了一会儿，忽然一拍大腿  
“钟云哥是从外面敲窗子，他是不是从楼下跑上来的”  
“可是钟云哥不是说今天晚上去钟真那里么”厉旭还记着他哥给他的留言。  
“是不是钟真不在家？”  
“可是我给特哥澈哥打完电话也给大家都发了消息呀”  
神童确实给每个人都发了消息，但是那条消息现在还躺在金钟云没充好电的手机里。  
神童决定下楼去看看，他把小雪貂交给圭贤自己先下了楼。正好朴正洙和金希澈也赶了回来，三个人站在门口朴正洙想要进去看看，金希澈说什么也不让他进去，自己化了白狐狸顺着门缝遛了进去。他留了个心眼，贴着墙边往屋里走，看见黑豹二话没说直接跳上他的后背咬住颈后的皮肉把他制住了。金希澈就这么一直叼着黑豹的后颈直到医生来，医生检查了一下没什么大碍给他打了针镇静就离开了。神童这才想起楼下的金钟云，把情况跟朴正洙金希澈说了说。金希澈一听就说“坏了”，蹬蹬蹬下楼，发现小家伙还在发抖，怕的不行。他伸手过去想要把雪貂接过来，结果小家伙一个劲儿往圭贤怀里钻，朴正洙想了想说  
“希澈你身上始源的味道太浓了，他现在太害怕了，还是我来吧”说着就把雪貂搂在怀里拍着背给他放松。  
崔始源第二天醒来之后也是一脸懵，问他记不记得昨天晚上发生了什么也说不记得。金希澈嫌弃地说“怎么你们猫科动物都这样，过个成熟期把外面搅得天翻地覆自己又什么都不记得，真是的。”崔始源真的是什么都不知道，他发现金钟云一直躲着他的时候更是觉得莫名其妙。难道是自己变成成年体了不能让金钟云当猫撸了他的男朋友不高兴了？虽然觉得这个理由荒唐又幼稚，但是崔始源实在想不到是为什么。他去问神童那天晚上怎么回事，神童告诉他金钟云慌慌张张从外面跑上来，是不是你吓到他了。可是崔始源还是什么都想不起来。他想亲自去问金钟云，但是他只要靠近金钟云，金钟云就飞似的跑开，根本不给他说话的机会。  
就这么过了大半个月，有一天金钟云在睡觉的时候终于被崔始源抓住了机会。他的尾巴睡到开心的时候就自己跑了出来，耷拉在椅子下面，崔始源看他毫无防备一把揪住把他扛到肩上往更衣室里背。惊醒的金钟云使劲拍着崔始源的背让他把自己放下来，但是崔始源置若罔闻。萦绕在鼻尖的气息让金钟云又回忆起那个恐怖的夜晚，他控制不了身体的颤抖，即使知道崔始源不会伤害他但是恐惧的本能让他只能拼命挣扎。进了更衣室崔始源刚把他放下来他就要跑，崔始源一把抱住他把他死死锁在怀里，轻抚他的头发安抚他。他的气息渐渐平稳下来，颤抖也不那么剧烈了。崔始源亲了亲他的脸颊问他  
“钟云哥，那天晚上我是伤到你了么”  
“你什么都不记得了么”  
“不记得，”崔始源老老实实地回答，“我就只记得和神童哥他们赶通告然后觉得不太舒服，再之后就是醒来看他们都围着我了”  
“始源呐……你会把我吃掉么”  
崔始源被他这个没头没脑的问题吓住了，脑子飞快地转了转忽然明白过来  
“哥！你是说我那天晚上差点把你吃掉！你怎么不早说！”  
一切都有了解释，怪不得金钟云从他成熟期之后一直躲着他，怪不得金钟云会害怕他的气味，怪不得他靠近金钟云的时候金钟云会挣扎得那么厉害。  
“我该怎么跟你说啊，说你差点把我……我怎么说的出来呀……我以为慢慢就会好的……”  
“对不起哥对不起，都是因为我，都是我不好，对不起对不起……”  
他抱着金钟云，千千万万个对不起都不足以表达他的内疚。金钟云推开他捧着他的脸说  
“始源呐，再给我一点时间好么？我现在没有办法控制自己……”  
“好……只要能让哥不再害怕，我做什么都行。”  
金钟云摸了摸他的脸，踮起脚在他的额头上印上了一个吻就嗒嗒嗒跑出去了。崔始源摸着额头，人生第一次产生了一种无力感。

金钟云花了大半年的时间终于走出了这件事的阴影，虽然崔始源的气味依然会让他心悸，但是他不再感到死亡的恐惧。有一天下了节目大家一起坐车回家，金钟云主动坐到崔始源旁边，看周围的人都各忙各的，就偷偷地问崔始源  
“始源啊，我可以摸摸你的耳朵么，你变成成年体之后我还没摸过呢……”  
崔始源愣了一下然后赶紧放出耳朵往金钟云怀里钻，金钟云捏着变硬了一些的耳朵心里想还是小耳朵好玩儿，不过这话可不能说出来。前面的人好像都睡着了，他们两个依偎在一起享受这一点宁静，没想到金希澈忽然打了个响指，把两只手都举的高高的，右手指着左手的手机屏幕比了个大拇指。金钟云这才发现金希澈的手机一直开的是前置镜头，合着是在观察自己呀。他也不生气，就冲着金希澈笑笑继续撸崔始源的耳朵去了，金希澈没收到预期的反应找朴正洙撒娇求安慰。  
后来过了很久很久很久，有一次金钟云和崔始源在床上玩儿的有点疯，崔始源半兽化的形态压着他上的时候，他忽然又感到了很多年以前那个晚上的气息，他这才知道那天晚上的崔始源不是要杀了他而是要上了他，不过这都是后话了。

其实那天晚上厉旭也迎来了成熟期，但是可能因为他体型太小了基本没什么反应。几天之后他又变回原形扒在神童肩上玩儿的时候，神童忽然把他捧在手里左看右看还掂了掂，问他  
“厉旭你是不是变大了”  
厉旭想了想说“就是始源哥成熟期的那天晚上，夜里我觉得特别渴就一直在喝水，然后就变成这个样子了……”  
真是让人省心的家伙呀，神童想想前几个成熟期的成员觉得厉旭简直太可爱了。结果收到水费账单的时候神童才发现虽然这孩子让人省心但是一点也不给人省钱，水费翻了一番，他还纳闷厉旭说自己一直在喝水可是冰箱里的水第二天早上还是原样，原来是直接对着水龙头喝的。他把这事跟成员们一说，大家都说厉旭是被崔始源给吓大的，从此聊天群里除了用酒灌大的鹿又多了一只被人吓大的兔。

朴正洙看着全员成熟的组合真是开心得不得了，脸上的笑都闪着母性的光辉。金希澈从后面挂在他身上，他也特别高兴，因为小崽子们都长大了，更是因为朴正洙的开心。他蹭着朴正洙的头发撒娇说  
“正洙啊，咱们两个要是能再早点认识就好了，我现在见过了全团的成熟期可是再也没机会看到你的了。”  
朴正洙反手抱住他，脑子里闪过自己当时的反应，脸颊红红的  
“希澈呀，还是算了吧，你要是当时见过了肯定不会再想看见我的。”  
“呀，瞎说什么呢，我们正洙不管怎么样都好看，就算尾巴毛都掉秃了也是最好看的红狐狸。”  
没想到朴正洙听完这句话就僵住了，金希澈想了想说  
“正洙啊……你不会真的尾巴毛掉秃了吧……”  
“呀金希澈你别说了！”  
朴正洙整个脖子都红了，转过身往金希澈怀里埋脑袋。他知道金希澈当初对他一见钟情就是因为他的皮毛，这么丢脸的事怎么就被金希澈若无其事地说出来了。没想到金希澈在他的上方闷闷地说  
“咱俩还真是有缘啊……我也掉秃了……不过我是除了尾巴毛全都掉秃了……”  
朴正洙听完噗嗤一声笑了出来，看金希澈脸红的跟喝了三瓶烧酒似的，应该不是单纯哄自己瞎编的。  
“那正好呀，咱们两个凑一对又是一只完整的狐狸啦”  
“有点奇怪……”  
“希澈啊……虽然我错过了你的成熟期，但是从那以后的每件事我都没有错过了，以后许多年也不会再错过了，咱们就这样走一辈子吧”  
“正洙啊……”  
偷偷扒在门口本来打算叫人的小崽子们心里感叹，大人们的恋爱果然腻腻歪歪。


End file.
